In Love again!
by Wings of an Angel 7445
Summary: When numbah four comes back to the TND has his feelings to numbah 1 changed, and what about numbah one's feelings towards numbah 4... NOT a chance, but what happens when the DTFDTL find out! 1x4 slash!R


me: ok guys this is a slash!! (1/4 coupling- boy love in other words!) so if you don't like that well then, umm... suit yourself!!!

numbah 4 & 1 in unision: what did you just say! ( eye eachother nervously, then both glare at me angrily) you promised you wouldn't write a fic, saying how we loved each- (muttering that only myself and numbah 4 and 1 can hear)

me: (angrily) if that's the way your gonna be then... I'll make it more mushy than i was gonna!! (evil mad scientist type laughter)

Numbah 4: NOOOOO! (numbah 1 puts his hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek!)

Numbah 1: DID YOU JUST WRITE THAT!!!!!!! (walks towards me menacingly)

Me: ARGHHHH!! Disclaimer quickly i don't own the knd or any of the songs in this fic!! knd belongs to mr warburton!! the song heaven is a place on earth belongs to Ashley tisdale!!! nobody gonna see us together and right now (na na na na)- Akon!! Headstrong- trapt!! I GOTTA GO!! P.S. They're all 17 now!!

Numbah 5: that sounds painful (sounds of screaming, bashing, swearing and someone saying crud) anyway.... on with the- ouch!! Wally your gonna get it what the hell was that for!!- story!- ouch stop it numbah foive!!!

* * *

His green eyes were puzzled as Numbah 1 walked over to him, ' Numbah 4, I um... need to talk to you.' numbah 1 cleared his throat, audibly as four looked at his leader. Numbah 1 just gestured towards the door with his hand, ' M-my room, p- please.' He stuttered. Four just looked at him, and with a small nervous smile, jumped off the couch and walked towards the door, as he passed one, there's hand brushed slightly and both one and four blushed. ' Things aren't the same anymore, after we broke up all those years ago. He doesn't care about me the same way anymore. It's hard enough knowing that we haven't seen eachother in years, without this extra pressure!' they both thought.

-authors note: I'm thinking of writing a prelude to explain what happened between the two of them-

One followed four to his (own) room. Four walked over and held the door open for One, while One just looked in cofusion at Four, but then looking down at the floor sadly he shuffled into the room, Four followed him, his brow furrowed as he tried to think what one wanted, 'Being near him is too painful!' thought four with mixed emotions, anger, pain and angst. Numabh One was thinking the exact same thought, before realising the radio was still on, and playing a song that fit nearly all of what he was thinking, but he blushed as realised what the words were saying, while Four just shuffled his feet in embarrasment.

(Right Now- Akon, for all those who don't know by the lyrics)

_It's been so long_

_that I haven't seen your face_

_I'm Tryna be strong_

_But the strength I have is washing away_

_it wont be long before i get you by my side_

_And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you_

_Tell you what's been on my mind_

' Numbah 4,' numbah 1 said in a voice that was barely above a whisper as he listened to the radio. He didn't make any move to turn off the radio, and neither did numbah four, although it was incredibly uncomfartable for both of them, as it was saying/singing exactly what was on both of their minds.

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_we need to link up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_we need to link up right now na na_

'Yes Numbah - Nigel?' asked Four, with a slight tint of sadness in his voice, using the leaders real name in the first time since they had broken up and met eachother again, after three years of separation, two days ago.

'I need to tell you something important,' One explained slowly searching for the right words to explain to his best freind, and once boyfriend, Four that his feelings towards him had not changed.

_I know mistakes were made between us two_

_And we show our selfs that night even said somethings weren't true_

_why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then_

_why can't it be the way it was_

_cause you were my homie lover and friend_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_we need to link up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_I wanna make love right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_we need to link up right now na na_

' You know before you left,' he said quietly, plucking the words out of thin air, ' we were close. Heck!' he cried out suddenly, ' We were more than close, we were in love!' Four's eyes just widened as One sat there saying, or more likely, shouting all these things at him. One noticed Fours eyes widening beneath his long blonde hair but didn't stop ranting and raving like a loney.

_I can't lie_

_I miss you much_

_Watching everyday that goes by_

_I miss you much_

_Till i get you back I'm gonna Cry_

_Yes I miss you much_

_You are the apple of my eye_

_Girl I miss you much_

_I miss you much_

_I can't lie_

_I miss you much_

_Watching everyday that goes by_

_I miss you much_

_Tell I get you back I'm gonna Cry_

_Yes I miss you much_

_Yes you are the apple of my eye_

_Girl I miss you much_

_I miss you much_

'You see numbah 4,' he started saying again quietly, ' I was wondering if you want to...umm... give it another go?' While he asked this, numbah fours eyes widened, to the size of saucers, literally, beneath his blonde locks, and he just stared at One, 'Well..umm...okay then if you don't want to,' he said sadly, ' I'll j-just be go-going-' One was cut off, before he could finish his sentence by a pair of lips crashing into his own.

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_we need to link up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_we need to link up right now na na_

It took him by suprise, and for a couple of seconds he just sat there, not moving, just breathing in the spicy, exotic smell of Four, and then slowly he started kissing back, and then, getting more daring, he pushed open Four's lips with his own tounge and slowly he pushed his tounge into Four's mouth, licking along the roof of his mout, exploring along his tounge, not missing anything, even the minor details. During all this, shivers were running up and down Fours spine as his own tounge, and the tounge of his leader performed their own little graceful dance.

_I want you to fly with me_

_want you to fly_

_I miss how you lie with me_

_miss how you lie_

_Just wish you could dine with me_

_wish you could dine_

_One that would grind with me_

_One that would grind_

_I want you to fly with me_

_want you to fly_

_I miss how you lie with me_

_Ohh miss how you lie_

_Just wish you could dine with me_

_wish you could dine_

_One that would grind with me_

_Ohh One that would grind_

Four pulled back and grinned at One.

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_we need to link up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_we need to link up right now na na _

' Does that answer your question, Nigel?' he asked cheekily. One just grinned at him,' Yes it does!' he sighed happily.

* * *

me: ( walking in with crutch and a black eye) _ did you enjoy the story? i'm only cotinuing if enough people review!

numbah four: OI... LET me read that!!!

numbah 1: I'm comin'.. WAIT FOR ME!!!

me: (evil grin) it's in there! (points to a door)

four and one in unision: ok (scrambles in and I lock the door)

me: (listening at the door) heh heh heh

four: OI.. this isn't the cruddy computer room

one: (sarcastically) oh, really numbah four, no one noticed!

four: you didn't?

one: (evil grin) that's what i love abot you.

four: umm...(gulps) *meep*

me: (quietly) I'll leave them alone now... anyway remember I'll only continue if enough people ask!!!!!!


End file.
